The subject of this invention is furniture structures which can be mainly used as shelves, but also as another furniture piece such as a wardrobe, a table, a chair or other.
Furniture structures composed of shelves are at present largely known, in different constructive forms. They are based on the general conception of fitting in, assembling and/or hooking the shelf pieces onto vertical rods or side frames.
In order to have these structures composable according to the users' wishes, the shelf pieces are fitted in onto the vertical rods or frames by means of easy connections, which must act both as a support of the shelf pieces and link and stiffen the structure.
Often these connections--operating at the fitting point of the shelf piece to the vertical rod or side frame--are not sufficient to create a stable stiffening of the structure, since they permit the user easy assemblage and disassemblage.